An automatic teller machine (ATM) or an unmanned automated device corresponds to an automated device that may provide basic financial services such as deposit and withdrawal in association with financial services, without a need of a banking teller and without a restriction on a time and an occasion.
The ATM may be generally classified into a cash withdrawing device and a cash depositing device according to deposit and withdrawal. Currently, the ATM is being used for various purposes such as depositing/withdrawing of a check, a bankbook arrangement, depositing of a gyro, and the like in addition to depositing/withdrawing of cash.
In the following detailed description, a note deposit apparatus will be described as an example but the present invention is not limited thereto. Specifically, the note deposit apparatus may be described as a media transaction apparatus that may receive various types of media such as checks, cash, various types of bills, and the like.
A conventional media transaction apparatus includes a deposit portion to receive media for depositing of a customer, a transfer path to transfer media deposited via the deposit portion, a determination portion being installed in the transfer path to determine whether media is abnormal, a temporary stack portion to temporarily store media passing through the determination portion, a plurality of cassette boxes in which the media deposited from the customer is stacked, and the like.
Also, the media transaction apparatus may further include a retraction portion to store media uncollected by the customer among the deposited media.
The retraction portion may include a first retraction space to store forged media among the deposited media and a second retraction space to store uncollected media among the deposited media. The first retraction space and the second retraction space may be separate from each other by means of a barrier.
Here, media deposited into the second retraction space may be received to be vertical with respect to a floor surface of the second retraction space. Accordingly, a relatively small amount of media may be received compared to an available storage capacity of the second retraction space. Accordingly, it is inconvenient to frequently replace the retraction portion for securing a retraction space of uncollected media.